


Aquamarine Slumber

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated AoKise drabbles and one-shots. Please note that none of the chapters are meant to connect to each other... Just a bunch of AoKise in different scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquamarine Slumber

_Sometimes, it feels so real that I believe it is really happening, and sometimes it begins slowly, hazily, softly... But every single time, it is the same. No matter how it looks, it begins with the same words._

_"Aominecchi, I like you," I hear my voice utter, on the verge of a whisper, a twinge of hoarse croaking as tears well up, a whole lot of shaking and trembling. I don't need a mirror to see myself because I know how I would look to him. I'd be dressed up in my Kaijou basketball uniform, Aominecchi in his Touou uniform, standing outside where there is a chilly spring breeze twirling itself around my ankles like shackles, telling me with all it's wintery coldness that springtime is not for me._

_I hear the scraggly sound of hims scratching his head uneasily, and even though I expect him to laugh and make fun of me like he always does, the long silence filled with the scraggly sound makes me hope. I don't dare look up, but even if I did dare to do so, my muscles are already frozen stiff in the horror of what my voice has just uttered. It was desperation speaking, it was thoughtless desire. There is no fruit to bear from this seed._

_Even so, maybe it was our pre-teen years of friendship that did it, but you think about it carefully, and you respond slowly._

_"I'm sorry, Kise."_

_It is an answer I expect, but even so, it hurts. The early spring breeze that twirls around my ankles seem to shake with laughter, making sure I remember their warnings that springtime is not for me. I want to cry, but I know that crying won't change anything. I don't want to hold him back to me out of pity. Plastering on a fake smile is my specialty, I should be able to do it one more time, I tell myself. I take a deep breath in, close my eyes, and lift my head up with a smile and a laugh._

_"It's okay, Aominecchi! I was expecting that answer, anyways. Break time's over so I need to go back to my team now.. Good luck with your game!"_

_Maybe it is the wrong timing, I regret as I turn around, my eyes still closed. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that I do not dare look at his face anymore, so I scrunch up my face into the brightest grin I can muster up. Maybe I should have waited to tell him after this tournament was over. But it is too late. The deed is done, and I have spilled the water. I take another shaky breath and take a step forward. And that is all I focus on. One step, two step, three step, four step. I feel the tears brimming, threatening to fall, but it isn't time yet. If they fall now, he will know. I am twelve steps away from him when they do fall. I don't allow myself to think about what is behind me, and I let my blurred vision focus as well as they can onto the shoes below me. I turn a corner, and I am twenty-one steps away, when my heart begins to tremble, and I sprint the rest of the way into the nearest men's restroom. I am barely inside a stall when the tears drag out the sobs I have been wanting to hide. I silence myself as best as I can, and I tell myself to focus on the game again, but I can't._

_There is a knock on the door, and I pause my silent cries._

_"Kise," his voice calls out a little softly._

_Why is he here? Why did he follow me? Why? Don't hurt me any more than this, I want to cry out, but as usual, I can't. Maybe, if I am silent, he will think he's got the wrong stall, and leave._

_Another knock, and another low whisper._

_"Kise, open the door. Please."_

_The tears fall out so painfully, and I don't move. My arms are shivering, and I know it's not because the air inside the restroom is chilly. I want to close out his voice from my ears, but if I take my hands off of my mouth, I will not be able to keep silent. I pray that he leaves. I know he cares for me, that much I can see from the way he chose to answer. But if he is trying to console me out of pity, it will hurt me so much more than the moment he apologized to me. If he is going to let me hope once more, and fall once more, then I pray that he will just leave._

_"Kise," he calls out again, this time from somewhere else. I look up, and he climbs over from the next stall into mine. I want to scream, but I am too surprised to react at all. He has always been like that, thinking in ways so simple that it feels unorthodox. He hops down as I back away to the locked door, and he looks at me. I keep my mouth covered and close my eyes again. I don't want to know. I don't want to remember the face he shows when he rejects me. I don't want to see the look of pity on his face._

_"Kise."_

_His hand touches my wrist, gently tugging at it, trying to make me uncover my mouth. I expect him to violently pull away my arms if I resist any more, and he acts just as I predict._

_"Kise, look at me."_

_"No," I reply, my voice sounding hoarse and foreign. It is a good thing I am a model and not a singer, since this voice would have been tragic. I feel his hands roughly wipe my face and lift my face upwards a little. His hands are so big, and warm. I suddenly imagine the way he would hold a basketball... Is that how he is holding my face right now?_

_"Look. At. Me. Kise."_

_I refuse._

_"Kise," His voice sounds frustrated, but a little bit happy too. Is it funny, to see your friend crying? Is it funny, to see a guy sobbing upon rejection by you? Is it funny to see a guy coming out as gay? It makes me a little angry, but more than anything, I just want to disappear. He is laughing at me, the man I love. I am in a horrid state, my eyes must be swollen... I was just rejected, I don't want to face him again. I can't face him again._

_"Kise, it was a joke. I didn't- Ah... I knew you liked me."_

_My eyes fly open before I can help it, and tears that had hidden behind my closed eyelids trickled down, rolling over his fingers. He knew? He knew, and he was laughing at me?_

_"No, no, don't look at me like that, Kise. It was supposed to be just a bit of teasing. I thought you'd whine, and I was going to-"_

_"Let go of me," I say. I feel betrayed. Betrayed by the man I loved, betrayed by the man I thought was my friend, betrayed by the feelings I held for this friend. All this time, I was entertaining him, foolishly working up my courage to this day... He probably spent many days just laughing at the many different attempts at confession I had made, or the gifts that I gave while fumbling for valid explanations._

_"It's not like that, Kise-"_

_"No, it's exactly like that. You've been..." My voice falters once again, and I swallow down the wave of emotion that knots my words._

_"You've been laughing at me, this whole time. I tried so hard, and... and you just saw me as a comedy skit.."_

_He's too close, so I can't open the door behind me. This stall is too small, so I have nowhere else to go. Should I climb over the stall walls too, I think briefly, but I know already that I won't ever be quick enough. I stay still, and wonder if maybe I can disappear into the wall instead._

_"I didn't. I never did. I've been... waiting, for you to come." He does not let go of my face, and I stare at a random point on the wall next to us. I want to cry, and I think I will cry, but I hold my breath and try to swallow it back down. I don't want to let his word affect me, but they do. It makes me hope._

_"I have no intention of rejecting you, Kise. Will you look at me now?"_

_I don't want to hope. If I hope now, and I fall, I will definitely fall to my death. It scares me. The answer I never dared to hope for has arrived, and I am so scared that I want to refuse it. One step... It probably takes only one step forward to step into his embrace right now._

_"Kise, please look at me."_

_My eyes slowly trail their way back forward, to his eyes. Once, those eyes used to scorn the world, but after he learned how to cry, they twinkled in ways I remember his eyes used to twinkle, back when I had first begun loving him. Those eyes that have regained amusement for the world are looking at me, as though I am the most interesting thing there is. Well, I suppose I am better than the toilet, at least._

_The eyes narrow into a smile, and his thumbs stroke my cheeks softly._

_"I'm sorry, Kise. I won't joke like that again. Please go out with me."_

_I want to cry, but it hurts so much. I don't know what else to do, so I close my eyes instead. When I open my eyes, will he be gone? Will this be nothing but a dream?_

 

 

 

I open my eyes, and those same eyes are looking down at me, dripping tears onto my cheeks.

"Ryouta! Are you okay?"

I don't have the energy to speak, and my throat hurts. Aomine is frantic, flailing around and yelling at people. Everything else is a blur, but I can tell that I am now in a hospital. I can't remember why. I just feel tired and in a lot of pain.

Aomine's face comes back into view, and his thumbs rub away the tears he had dropped on me. He strokes back my hair and stares at me. I want to close my eyes, too tired to do anything else, but I look back at him instead. Is he really there? In front of me? Crying for me? He is nothing like the confident man who rejected me and confessed to me within minutes.

"Do you remember me? Do you recognize me?"

I don't feel like I have any energy to move, so I simply blink. He seems to understand, I think. He smiles and leans down until our lips meet. My insides churn a little, but the rest of my body feels so heavy that I can do nothing but watch as he leans back and squeezes my cheeks a little.

"I'll kill them, your anti-fans, I'll kill them all..."

I know he won't. He is just frustrated. His hands trail away from my cheeks, and his hands fall down to hold up my left hand. He rubs his cheek on it, and I think he is trying to warm my hands. I only notice they are cold when I feel that his cheek is very warm. I don't have any strength to curl my fingers over his, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He just watches me watching him, holding a mangled expression that I think is his attempt at a false smile to cover up his concern for me. That isn't how you do fake smiles, Aominecchi, I think to myself in mild amusement. But it doesn't matter, I suppose.

I notice the ring on his left hand, and I see that my hand has the same. Ah, I remember now, I think to myself. We've married. I am married to the man I love.

Fatigue and anesthesia dull my senses, and I see him get blurry in front of me. If I close my eyes, will he disappear? Will everything I have just seen and experienced become a dream again? I use the last of my energy to curl my fingers around his hand and tighten my grip as I close my eyes.

And maybe it is a dream, or maybe it is wishful thinking, a hope that will only let me fall to my death... But I think I hear Aomine's voice tell me, as he squeezes back, "I'll be right here when you wake up, Ryouta."

I let myself hope a little, and let my consciousness fade away.


	2. Tangerines 1

Winter could not be any longer than this, and it wasn't even December yet. Aomine hated winter. No, scratch that. He hates, and will forever continue to hate and detest and loathe, this season called winter, full of fucking couples fucking in alleys. Like... Fuck. Get a fucking hotel room. Was this a fucking trend? Really, the worst part of winter was the alleys. THIS alley, in fact.

"Aominecchi!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around wishing he could vomit and get an excuse to leave the alley. He knew Kise Ryouta had his reasons for wanting to meet in the alley instead of in front of the main street's grand water fountain, but did he really have to choose one so shady?

"Let's go now," he grunted, dragging Kise by the hand as soon as he came within distance. He was fucking adorable, wagging his tail with sparkling eyes like that, but this alley was fucking irritating. He was going home and this alley was going to burn down. Fucking lovers, fucking without hotel rooms.

"Wait, I just arrived-"

"Screw this shit, we're going home."

"But-"

"What!"

Aomine could still hear the girl in the shadows of the alley panting for air, and it was so fucking disgusting. He whirled around in annoyance, and Kise pouted. Oh... no. Not now.

"But... My greeting kiss, Aominecchi..."

"No."

Aomine turned around and continued dragging the over-dressed model out of the alley and towards his tiny home full of Mai-chan photobooks and basketball magazines. Truthfully, he would rather not invite his lover to his home, but this alley was so disgusting he couldn't even open his eyes. That girl was fucking this man next to a fucking dumpster. Aomine knew he was a fan of sex, but next to a dumpster? Fuck no.

"Aom-"

"Shut up and let's just go!"

He wasn't going to let Kise see this shitty image of sex, not when he hasn't even touched the model yet. No fucking way. This virgin model was going to see his first sex only through Aomine Daiki inside his arms, not through some shitty alley dumpster porno.

They were out of the alley and a few blocks down the main roads when Aomine finally calmed down a bit. The cold air seemed to help, and seeing some innocent imagery of mistletoes and elves began to amuse him a little bit again. And now that his temper was under control again, he realized how crude his behavior had been at the sight of Kise. He had been in a panic trying not to let Kise stain his eyes with cheap porno, but to the model himself, he might have simply looked like he was in a bad mood and didn't want to be there at all. He tightened his grip onto Kise's hand a little, just in case he decided to run away, and turned around.

"Ah... Kise... Um, I was..."

But Kise simply smiled.

"Let's go home first, Aominecchi."

 

Kise walked into his home and sat down on the sofa next to a small pile of Mai-chan photobooks before Aomine had time to take off his shoes. His smile was completely gone by then, and Aomine knew he was going to have to find another excuse to spit out to console this sullen lover... And he wasn't sure how he'd possibly explain how he didn't want his lover seeing cheap sex before seeing his own dick drilling his ass first. At least he knew he was bad with words, or else this relationship would have been over before he can speak a whole sentence two months ago.

"Aominecchi," He called out sternly, but Aomine couldn't help but find it to be a little amusing and adorable. It was like he was watching a hamster trying to be angry. Aomine took his seat on the sofa next to him, hoping his face didn't show how amused he was.

"Aominecchi, I know you're annoyed by something, but I've had a long day, too, you know? I had to smell so much thick perfume for hours, and all the hair spray made my head hurt, and-"

Kise continued to complain, his cheeks turning pink from his passionate one-sided conversation, but Aomine had already tuned out the contents of his words before the sentence was over. His voice was low, but it was a very beautiful, clear voice, and it really calmed him down to listen to it. There were very few voices he liked listening to, and Kise was one of two. (The other being Kuroko, only because his voice was soft and his words were simple and blunt.) His eyes twinkled a little as he flailed his arms, and it looked like he might cry any second... But Aomine knew he probably wouldn't. Kise just has really beautiful slanted eyes that twinkle with life, and he really loved that.

"-So I just wanted to be greeted- Are you listening to me, Aominecchi?"

Aomine closed what little distance was left between them, wrapping his arms around the man trembling with anger and disappointment and loneliness, and sighed. Fuck all that cheap sex that ruined his 20 minutes of waiting for his lover. That fucking alley was too dirty and too cold. It was no suitable place for this beautiful man with glowing skin with a slight tangerine scent. This man needed to be inside his arms, and that alley was really good for nothing more than getting out of it.

Kise slapped Aomine's back once before wrapping his arms around him as well.

"You always glaze everything over like this and think I'll forgive you for it."

"I just missed you a lot," Aomine said in reply, deciding that the second part of that sentence about missing the scent of his skin the most would probably be a little too much detail. Kise tightened his grip and hit him once more.

"You should have told me this from the beginning..."

He nuzzled his head into the curve of Aomine's neck and giggled a little, blushing straight onto his bare skin, Kise's breath tickling his nape.

Aomine wondered if this is how that couple in the alley felt, when their lover became so cute that they just had to hold them on the spot before they go crazy with desire. To hell with atmosphere or romantic nights. Maybe tonight's the night Kise will lose his virginity. At least... Aomine can feel his dick crying already.


	3. Dreams 1

It may sound ridiculous, but Kise had imagined many things in that one second, when Aomine Daiki grabbed his hand and smiled.

 

It didn't mean anything, he told himself, but he can feel his cheeks burning with desire and humiliation for that desire. Those hands, surprisingly softer than he expected, much warmer and bigger than he ever imagined, and more friendly than he ever thought it could be.... He had dared to imagine that those hands could be touching somewhere other than his hand. He dared to imagine feeling the heat of those palms on his cheeks, its curves fitting just right into the soft cushion of that warmth. He dared to imagine those fingers caressing his skin, and he almost can see Aomine Daiki's eyes looking slightly downwards towards him in a mischievous smile... Even though they're almost the same height. He dared to imagine those hands pulling at his cheeks, leading his face forward, upwards, and closer...

 

He dared to imagine days when those hands would be leading him on, dragging him to basketball courts, or maybe to a restaurant, or even just some park. He dared to imagine rare times when they might walk the streets hand in hand, and the whole world will know the identity of Kise Ryouta's lover. He dared to imagine summer evenings when that hand would not let go as they weave through crowds in August festivals, and winter nights when that hand would hold his close inside his pocket. He dared to dream of the moment when Aomine Daiki might slip a silver ring onto the fourth finger on his left hand, and whisper a single phrase that would make him burst into tears. He even dared to imagine a wedding.

 

Today was just a summer camp, and this was just two teenage pranksters running away from an angry boy with glasses, but in the single moment their hands met, a lifetime of dreams had formed. Kise knew he'd get over it, and forget it soon, and he knew it was just some silly imagination of middle school adolescents who don't even know what they're doing, but...

 

Aomine Daiki grinned and pulled him along, and Kise laughed. If it was with him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Leftovers

1\. onions

"Why do you put so much goddamn onions into every freaking meal," Aomine mutters to himself. Kise knows he'll eat it anyways, but he just has some irresistible urge to let the whole world know just how much he hates them.

"They're good for you, Aominecchi! Stop being so picky and eat them, okay?"

"You bastard, this one's chopped too big! I ain't eating this one!"

Aomine holds up a particularly big piece of onion up towards his face like a cockroach, making it known once more how much this onion-eating ordeal is... Well, an ordeal. Kise decides against arguing, and instead leans forward to take the huge chunk into his own mouth.

"There, now eat the rest of them, okay?"

"You... You fucking bastard..." Aomine huffs exasperatedly, getting even more worked up, and Kise doesn't understand why.

"What?"

"I didn't hold it up to feed you, bastard!"

Aomine flails his chopsticks around, his face turning into a shade of pink that is visible even on his dark skin.

 

2\. orange juice

Aomine never understood this thing called 'juice'. Sure, there were a variety of fruits... Okay, he understood that some people needed pomegranate juice, and some needed orange juice, and fine, pineapple was weird but people had weird tastes. What he didn't understand were these things called "tangerine-orange-grapefruit juice" or "peach-mango-strawberry orange juice". Like... What the fuck?

Why were all of these in his fridge?

"Kise! Your fucking juices!"

"Why~ They're good for you!" Kise called out from the bathroom, STILL slobbering on all his fifty shades of skin products. Really, why did he need a fucking fifty of them? Wasn't water enough for your skin? Which, by the way, was the single beverage conveniently barricaded from him behind the wall of juices. Now he had to sit there, rearranging these fucking juices just to reach his water at the back corner of the bottom shelf of the fridge, right behind the... What is that, mango-pineapple-passionfruit tropical mix orange juice? What in the fucking hell...

"Fucking Kise! You ain't leaving this place until you drain down all your juices!"

Kise giggled from the bathroom, still caking on his lotion collection.

"Ha! I don't plan to!"

 

3\. water

"Aominecchi... Water..."

Kise waved a tired arm from the bed and mumbled into the pillow as Aomine walked back into the room with no shame towards his complete nudity. Kise supposed he could have said something hilarious right then, seeing Aomine's hand holding out a water bottle at almost the same level his glistening penis was hanging, but his ass was aching too much to bear the consequences.

"Thank you," he simply said as he pushed himself up to sit. He fumbled with the bottle cap, his hands still shaking from the ecstatic high of orgasm. Aomine finally helped him out with it, sitting at the edge of the bed beside him, and Kise drained half the bottle in a few gulps.

"Is that how you look from the side when you're swallowing my cum?"

Kise spewed back out some of the water, coughing in surprise. Aomine stared curiously at him, and Kise wasn't sure if he should laugh at how serious Aomine is with his question, or scared.

"...I guess that's how you look when you choke on it."

 


	5. Love Letter 1

"Aomine kun, don't you think it's a little late to be getting so desperate?"

Kuroko knew where this was going. Was he the only one who saw all the signs? It was obvious... It should have been obvious. Kuroko had thought that even a dense idiot like Aomine Daiki would have known that Kise Ryouta would not wait for him forever. As much as it had been a fun show to watch, as a friend to them both, it was frustrating to just watch, to uphold his promises of keeping both their feelings a secret. No matter how much he tried, Aomine Daiki was the only stubborn mule that would not budge even though he had urged Aomine to man up and be honest.

"Tetsu, you don't understand..."

"No, I do understand."

Aomine groaned in frustration, but Kuroko only rolled his eyes. Him? Frustrated? Aomine most definitely did not know the frustrations of a man who confesses and gets rejected, much less the frustrations of the man who had to watch that said person be hurt by a flustered lie from a person whose mind was apparently denser than concrete.

"Then why would he suddenly stop asking for one-on-ones?" Clearly, this idiot was in denial. Maybe he was scared. Kuroko supposed that Aomine was too stubborn to even admit that he was scared... And probably feigned disgust in place of a blush.

"Then why would you reject his confession, Aomine kun?"

 

_"A... Aomine..cchi.." Kise brushed his fingers through his fringe and pulled at the ends before letting his fingers slide down his nose and then scratch his cheek, as he bit down onto his bottom lip, curling and uncurling the ends of them in some poor attempt at a relaxed smile, before clasping his hands together and holding onto them tightly for dear life as he took a deep breath in and tensed up his shoulders for what he was about to do next._

_Aomine suspected what was going to happen. He had seen the signs, and he had recognized them. Tetsu may think he's an idiot, but he wasn't so blind that he didn't see how pink Kise's porcelain-white cheeks became when their hands brushed each other, or when Kise watched him a little too obviously as he changed in the locker rooms, or when Kise would always have a very big lunch even though he's always saying he is on a diet for his model job. A little more than obvious, Aomine thought. So he knew what was going to happen next. And even after all those times thinking and working himself up to this moment, he was panicking._

_"I... Um... Actually, I like you... Aominecchi.. As more than a friend."_

_"Are you shitting me?"_

_Often, Aomine had thought to himself that Satsuki and Tetsu knew him much better than he knew himself. He supposed that this was going to be one of those moments, because he didn't know why he said what he did. He had known, and he had enjoyed it. He KNEW he enjoyed being with Kise. He KNEW he enjoyed watching Kise blush when their hands touched, and he KNEW he enjoyed imagining touching Kise, more than just hands. So he didn't understand why his facial muscles went onto sudden autopilot mode and distorted itself into a look of disgust._

 

"Tetsu... I wish you could tell me instead." Aomine sighed, and Kuroko stared at him until he warily looked back up from his hands.

"Aomine kun, you're scared."

"...Am I?" Kuroko wasn't sure what Aomine was feeling, (he can be extremely perceptive, but he wasn't a god or a mind-reader), but he supposed that Aomine had never felt whatever his heart was thumping madly about until that day. Aomine looked back down at his hands, fidgeting with some invisible thread on the tips of his fingers.

"Why don't you approach him, for a change?"

Kuroko knew how much Aomine waited for Kise. He also knew how much Kise made an effort to approach Aomine. He also knew that the two of them always used him as the bait to lure the other in. Really, it was tiring, and he was getting more and more annoyed, being invited to one-on-one games he couldn't even participate in. At least they always bought him his vanilla shake. It was worth the annoyance, but enduring it for a whole year was his limit.

Kuroko punched Aomine.

"...the fuck, Tetsu..." He gasped as he staggered backwards onto his gym locker door.

"What the fuck, indeed, Aomine kun." Kuroko enjoyed the flabberghasted stare of his partner upon hearing a profane word be spoken with Kuroko's own voice.

"Maybe you should write out your intended speech first, before you go talk to Kise kun, Aomine kun."

"What if I panic again? Tetsu, I don't think I'm made to have guts for anything else in life past basketball." Kuroko decided that was one of the ten most intelligent things Aomine would ever say in his lifetime. He had a point, though. Kuroko could think of all the different ways Aomine would dispose of his speech before he can read it to its recipient.

"Then just put it in an envelope and put it in Kise kun's shoe locker. That way, you will have given him your speech without reading it."

 

 

And thus, Aomine gave his first love letter, never knowing that he had done so.


	6. Competition

For the lazy Aomine Daiki, competitions were the last thing he wanted to do with his lover. It was tiring enough dealing with competition on court that never measured up to even a tenth of his expertise and professionalism, but to have to hold this mindset off the court as well... It was exhausting, to be honest. But as it turned out, Aomine Daiki's personality was most timid and wordless when it came to things that concerned Kise Ryouta, the lover who competed over anything and everything.

 

"Aominecchi! I learned this from a variety show I was in a while ago, but there's a trick to stuffing the most marshmallows in your mouth! Wanna see who can stuff in more?"

"Kise, I hate marshmallows."

"Come on," Kise whined and swung Aomine's arm around from his place on the coffee table in front of the sofa, obstructing Aomine's view of a soccer game (the only other sport that was vaguely of any interest to him).

"No," Aomine stated as he tried to pull his arm out and leaned sideways to get a better view of the television.

"Please? I just wanna try out this trick to see if it works."

"No."

"Tch. I knew it, Aominecchi is chickening out like he always does."

He wasn't going to fall for it, he told himself, but he couldn't deny that it ticked him off already to be called a chicken by the guy who screams at the sight of worms.

"Oh, come on, Aominecchi, please? Just this once! You don't even have to eat the marshmallows, just spit it out when you're done!"

"No."

"Then I'm gonna go ask Kagamicchi, he's way more fun..."

"Fuck you! Give me that fucking bag!"

It didn't matter how many times Kise used the Kagami card, it always worked. Aomine hated how worked up he got when that name was mentioned, and he hated that Kise who rarely noticed anything had noticed that. Kise grinned and handed him the bag as though nothing happened.

Of course, Aomine won because no one can beat him in anything when he really tried.

 

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi taught me this trick to sudoku puzzle-solving! Wanna compete?"

"I hate numbers."

"Aw come on, please? Or I can just ask Kaga-"

"Fuck!"

Kise grinned as he handed Aomine a sheet of paper with the puzzle printed on it.

"I'm sure I can win this," Kise said with a smile, and Aomine just grunted.

"Loser cooks dinner in a naked apron," Aomine dared.

"You kinky Eromine," Kise said, giggling. He said the same thing again later that night, revealing his nude buttocks with a blushing face to Aomine who stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring him down until Kise nearly came from being stared at.

 

"Aominecchi, a designer I'm close with told me about this trendy new tongue tactic for fellatio! Wanna see who can make the other come faster? I'm confident that my new tactic will let me win!"

And then, much much later, Kise Ryouta only realized he had lost when he woke up on the sofa covered in a blanket, Aomine cradling him as he watched the TV on a very low volume.

"I think this is the first time you ever fainted from a blow job," Aomine simply stated, patting Kise's head several times as he groaned in the sudden ache of his muscles that had tensed up too suddenly, too strongly, too quickly. Kise couldn't even remember exactly what happened, but that feeling he had gotten, that feeling of orgasmic euphoria, like he was on a rapid roller coaster blasting off through blinding stars towards Heaven....

Kise vowed that he'd definitely do this competition again.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"No.." Kise pants, but he's not really sure what he's saying. No, don't stop. No, stop. No, slower. No, faster. No, I don't like it. No, do more. He can't remember why he wanted to say it. How could he, when every single thought stops relaying its messages to the rest of his nerves the moment Aomine's cock prods his prostate?

He doesn't even know what else is left in the world to feel. All he can think about is Aomine, Aomine's cock, Aomine's cock thrusting in and hitting him deeply at the part that sends stars clouding his vision. Too fast, too hard, too much. He can only cling onto whatever part of Aomine he can hold, writhing underneath the dark man with even darker lust-filled eyes that seemed to become the source of all that thrusting.

"Hah? No what?" He mutters, his voice a little bit hoarse, and lets Kise pull him down by the neck to kiss him. Kise doesn't quite succeed, as Aomine gives one particularly hard thrust and lustfully grins as Kise gasps and nearly becomes undone in that moment. Just a little more, Kise thinks. Just once more, and he'll be there.

But Aomine doesn't give it to him. He leans down and slides his tongue along Kise's lips, not quite entering to caress his tongue along the inner flesh, just like his penis that has pulled out almost completely, unmoving.

"Please," Kise begs with his tongue out, even though he doesn't even know what to beg for anymore. Does he want Aomine's tongue or his dick? Does he want the sweet, endearing kiss that Aomine etches onto his swelling lips, or does he want the rapid rush towards the star-filled orgasm with his teasing dick? Kise didn't know, he didn't care. He needed something. Anything.

"Please..."

He pulls at Aomine's neck, tries to push his hips upwards in frustration, but Aomine is stronger. Nothing he does is closing the distance between them, but he's so close. So close. It hurts so much. Aomine lets his lips trail away, brushing against Kise's jaws instead, nipping at them hard enough to be felt, but not enough for the satisfying jolt of pleasure that Kise so desperately wants.

"Ha... Please..."

Aomine's hand trails down, leaving a scorching trail down his chest, around the perimeter of his nipples, brushing just past his belly button, and lower... But not low enough. Kise wants to hurl himself upwards and just rub himself on something... The sheets, the floor, the walls, just... Something. It hurts so, so much. Those eyes that watch him won't allow him anything else, and no amount of pushing himself up and pulling the other downwards is doing anything to change that.

"...Please, Daiki..."

And finally,  _finally_ , finally... Aomine, with a growing curl to the edge of his lips, lets Kise's desperate arms pull him downwards to deepen the kiss. It was so hot inside his mouth, tongues kissing each other so sweetly, teeth biting lips so hungrily, breaths being shared and relayed desperately. Aomine thrusts his hips up, and Kise gasps at the unexpected burst of jolting bolts of electricity running up from the inside, but Aomine's tongue thrusts deeply into the edge of his throat almost simultaneously. His spine writhes with the overwhelming degree of pleasure, and any screams or moans Kise might have produced at that instant is swallowed up by the man above him with the dark, lust-drenched eyes that fucks him relentlessly with a smirk.

Kise knows he is trying to say something, trying to form words in the midst of the orgasmic gasps and in between the fucking his mouth is getting from Aomine's tongue, but he can't remember what he had said, what he was going to say, what he was in the middle of saying. They all just seem to be broken syllables, leftover phrases spilling out to make space for something else, a different phrase, a bigger one.

"Shit..." Aomine grunts, repeating the word like a prayer, like a mantra, like it means anything. Kise knows that he is the same, meaningless words spilling out with no reason, to occupy his mouth when they are not sucking each other's lips to botoxed plumpness.

"Shit, Kise... Shit, Kise, Kise..." And the thrusting escalades, deeper, faster, harder. Kise doesn't know if he's screaming, or if he's not making any sound at all. He wants to hold Aomine tightly, and he wants to let go. He can't tell if this is the orgasm, or if he's drunk on love, or what. He doesn't know what this is. He can't think. He feels Aomine thrust erratically, thrusting in his tongue once more past Kise's lips, and somehow, Kise feels like this is the only moment in their evening he can think with absolute clarity. This is the right time to say that phrase he'd been meaning to say all along, he thinks, and does just that, right into Aomine's swelling, soft lips.

"I love you, Daiki," he nearly whispers, his throat feeling hoarse and dry, and he's not even sure if Aomine heard it, but he can't bring himself to be concerned about it. He feels so tired, and he can't even really remember how he had come to this point in the evening.

"Shit, Kise, I love you so much," Aomine mumbles as his kisses trail downwards to his throat, where they lazily peck at his nape just a little bit before he sighs and hunches over just a little bit into a curl. Kise can't tell if it's a response to his words, or if those words were said in a half-awake confession, but he decides it doesn't even really matter. He's much too tired for it, and Aomine has fallen asleep with his arm around Kise's waist. The bed feels sweaty, and the mess on their abdomen area is sticky, but Kise pulls over the blanket from the corner anyways. They can deal with it tomorrow, together.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

Aomine knows how futile it is, but he tries anyways. His lips curl up, and he bares his teeth in a poor attempt at a smile on the mirror. Like always, it'll have to do. It's the best he can show... But maybe it might be better not to show it at all. A few more tries, and he gives up. He'd know, anyways. He'd understand. He always does.

 

"Aomine kun, are you ready?"

Kuroko peeks in to the bathroom, and Aomine grimaces to hide whatever other expression he may have had. It became a bad habit he never quite grew out of. Only those who knew him would know that he means no harm.

"Yeah, I'm ready now."

Aomine gets up, brushes away invisible lint on his shoulder, and follows Kuroko out, never letting go of the single precious package in his hands. Everyone is waiting for him. As always, they are noisy, chattering like they never have enough time to catch up on old times. It hasn't even been that long... It's never hard to see Akashi, who takes up more air time on television than most celebrities as the youngest politician to ever run for prime minister. He doesn't even bother to look for Murasakibara, who ended up moving back into their hometown to open up a sweets shop. That bulky height of his makes it harder to not see him at least once a day. Midorima's the last one to graduate, having taken the doctor route he's always predicted he would pursue... If anything, the only thing that's different is the reason everyone is gathered on this very day. Kagami and Kasamatsu are arguing about something in a language he can't understand, and Furihata is with Sakurai, whispering a hushed conversation of their own. It really doesn't feel like this is a hospital room, Aomine thinks as Kuroko nudges him out of the way to join them.

 

Kise's eyes light up as Aomine walks in through the door, and Aomine decides he's going to attempt that failure of a smile he's been practicing. And surprisingly, he finds that he can do it so naturally, so easily. The sight of Kise's cheeks blushing into a pale peachy pink, the way his eyes sparkle, the way his voice calls out his name, it makes the smile so easy. It makes him wish it didn't hurt just as much.

"Aominecchi! You're late! Even though you're the one bringing me breakfast toda-"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it right here," Aomine holds up the precious package in his hands as he sits in the chair nearest to Kise, a seat everyone probably left empty just for him.

"Hehe," Kise giggles a bit as he reaches out to grab the package. Still such a child, Aomine thinks, but that's why he loves him. Kise opens the box, and as everyone expected, Kise gasps. One glance around the room is enough for Aomine to feel a little embarrassed, the way they look at him, but they don't say a word.

"A- A- Ao- Aomine-cchi... This..."

Kise holds up the velvet box that had been hidden inside, hands shaking just slightly.

"Open it," Aomine urges him. It makes him a little nervous, but more than that, it makes him scared.

"I... I can't, Aominecchi. I don't want to-"

Aomine pulls the box out of Kise's hand, takes out the ring from inside it, and slips it onto Kise's left ring finger before he can protest. By the looks of it, Kise doesn't even match up to him in strength anymore.

"I want you to marry me, Kise. I want to marry you. I want us to be together."

"...No," Kise can't pull his arm away, so he turns his face away instead, biting his lip. Aomine expected that. He knew Kise would be like this.

"Kise," Aomine calls, and Kise shuts his eyes.

"No, Aominecchi, I can't do this to you. I... You know I will-"

"That's why it has to be now, Kise."

There is a pop, and Kagami blushes, trying to fling the popped confetti out of the air. Several people giggle at him.

"But-" Kise tries to fight him again.

"Please, Kise. We don't have much time, you know that. That's why, That-" And, without warning, Aomine's throat closes up at the thought of what he was trying to say, and he grimaces again, choking on his emotions.

_That's why, spend the remaining hours of your life with me._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kise's slender fingers were beginning to hurt his wrist, but Aomine refused to budge. What would be the point of getting off the couch anyways, when he would be lying down on it again within the next five minutes?

"Aominecchi~ Come on! There's a worm in that flowerpot! Help me!"

"Ngh."

Aomine didn't understand what the big fuss was. How can anyone be so afraid of a tiny worm that doesn't even have a fucking face? In his opinion, centipedes were way more disgusting. Or worse, bees.

"A~ o~ mi~ ne~ cchi! Come! On!" Kise finally succeeded in getting Aomine to get up to sitting position, but there was no way Aomine was ever going to let Kise make him get off the couch any more than-"

"There's a bee!"

"Fuck," Aomine ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

 

 

"Aominecchi? The bee's gone now, you can come out," Kise knocked on the bathroom door, but there was no reply. Did Aomine faint in there? Was he foaming at his mouth or something? Kise didn't think that would happen, but he was still a bit too worried to laugh about the thought.

"Aominecchi?"

The door clicked, and Aomine peeked out from behind the door.

"Did you kill it?"

"Uh... No, I let it fly out the windo-"

"Fuck, Kise!" Aomine slammed the door shut again, the lock clicking in place once more.

"Ao-"

"Now that bee's going to report to its queen and bring the whole army home! Fucking Kise, you fucking idiot!" Aomine screamed in agony from behind the door.

 

 

"Aominecchi, they're not coming," Kise lightly banged his head on the bathroom door instead of knocking, feeling exhausted from sitting in front of it for the last three hours.

"You don't kno-"

"Aominecchi, the sun's going down, they'll be sleeping by now..."

The lock finally clicked again, and the door opened, Aomine stomping out as though he'd just come out from taking a dump. He was almost ready to flop down on the couch again, but Kise wasn't letting that happen one more time, at least not before his situation is handled.

"Wait!" Kise dragged Aomine towards the kitchen table, where the flower pot had been waiting for them all this time.

"Aominecchi, the worm," Kise pointed, and Aomine rolled his eyes as he dumped the whole pot upside down on the newspaper-covered surface (minus the actual plant that he seemed to have just pulled out in the process.)

"Kise, I don't see the wor-"

"IT'S ON THE FLOOR!!!!!" Kise skittered away in a panic, pointing to the squirming little bug, until he tripped on his own foot and hit his head on the hard edge of the sofa armrest.

 

 

Kise was still in a jittery panic when Aomine returned to the sofa after dealing with the plant (which, for him, meant dumping the contents back into the pot and tossing it onto the windowsill ledge.)

"How's your head?" Aomine asked, and Kise gave him a half-hearted smile with a suspicious glance over at the kitchen table.

"Did you kill the worm?"

"No, I put it bac-"

"Aominecchi! How could you!" Kise scrunched up his face into a horrified pout, hugging his arms as though they were in grave danger.

"It's just a-"

"That's it. I'm staying at Kurokocchi's house from now on."

Kise hopped through the living room like he was standing on coals and practically leaped into the bedroom.

"Have you forgotten that Tetsu was the one that gave you the flowerpot?"

Aomine couldn't help but laugh when Kise, with a weeping pout on his face, trudged back out of the bedroom, flopped down on the sofa next to Aomine, and nearly flung himself onto Aomine's lap with a sob.

 

 

 

"Are you ready?"

"Ready, Aominecchi!"

Aomine pulled up the mask over his face and cracked his neck a few times before beginning their operation. With gloves on their hands, boots with their pants sleeves tucked in, and a beekeeper's netted hat on, the two of them held up the insect repellent and sprayed at the kitchen windowsill. They sprayed the floor, they sprayed the doorway, they sprayed the edges of the walls, the sprayed every crevice they can find.

Aomine was nearly done with his second bug spray when Kise coughed.

"Aominecchi, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"We're almost done, Kise. We can rest comfortably after we're done with this closet- Woah!"

Aomine leaped backwards as Kise hunched forward and vomited.

 

 

"Aomine kun, you truly are a genius," Kuroko sighed as he pulled the mask over his face and scrunched his face in disgust.

"What? What?? What did I do?"

"This fucking bastard," Kagami muttered as he hurled all the windows open.

"What the fuck are you doing, fucking bastard!" Aomine reached out to close the windows again in a panic, but Kagami pushed him away, growling in fury.

"Were you fuckers attempting a lovers' suicide with bug spray? This fucking apartment will kill a fucking elephant!"

Kagami slammed all the doors open as though to prove his point, and turned around in a rage when a knock was heard from the entrance.

"Oh, fuck..." The policeman muttered and covered his nose, taking a few steps backwards.

"Uh... *cough* We received a few complaints from your neighbors, about *cough* a strong smell... But, uh..."

Even the policeman didn't seem to know how to respond at the sight of a raging redhead and a glowering blue-haired ganguro standing inside a repellent-filled home with a puddle of vomit in between them.

 

 

"Yo, Kagami, give me another bowl."

"Get it yourself, you suicidal fucker," Kagami stuffed more rice into his mouth and continued to glare at the two idiots sitting in front of him.

"I'll get it for you, Aominecchi," Kise said, standing up, and stopped short as he looked at the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked, using the distraction as an opportunity to slip a sausage under the table for Nigou (and earned a kick on his shin by Kagami).

"There's a flowerpot on the windowsill," Kise paled, setting down Aomine's empty bowl on the table.

"Fuck," Aomine muttered as he and Kise ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

 


End file.
